Love on a cruiser
by klutzz0sm
Summary: the Jonas Brothers go o na cruise with many other Disney Channel stars... for example Nick's ex grilfriend Miley... and Joe's ex AJ! they also meet their friends Demi and Selena... Jojo as special performer on the cruiser? hidden feelings could be shown..


So here we are

hey everyone!! so I this my frist attempt of a fanfic in english… I'm pareuvian so I really apologize if my Grammatik or my vocabulary are really bad… but you know.. I hope you like the story… it's about mainly the Jobros… they go on a cruise with many Disney actors, singers, etc… some characters will be Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Mandy, Aly and AJ Michalka, Jason Dolley, Cody Linley, David Henrie… especial appearance of Jojo!! Probably Nelena, Jemi, JoeXJojo, a little bit of Niley, KevinxOC… etc. So please read and tell em your opinions!!

So here we are!! – Joe dropped all of his staff on the floor and jumped on one of the theree beds.

"Joe.. pick up your stuff… I can't hardly walk in here" said Nick, all grumpy

Keivn just laughed and looked outside the window. He could see the blue sky and the ocean…

" Nick, don't be such a bore. We are ON A CRUISE!! that is just AWESOMEEE "

Joe started jumping on the bed, while nick just sighed and started picking up some of Joe's stuff.

Just a week ago, they had got a amazing invitation…

_**Flash Back**_

" _Nicholas, have you checked our mail?" said Kevin with his mouth full of bread_

"_What's there to check other than one thousand letter covered with little hearts?" asked Joe, laughing "Anyway, do not talk while you are eating, Paul Kevin. Mom would be sooo disappointed" He winked at Kevin, who only smiled, kinda embarrassed_

"_Actually, there's something new!" said Nick, calmly "It's form the Disney Channel…"_

_He pulled out of his pocket a silver letter._

"_Ohh what is it? Let me seee" begged Joe_

"_It's an invitation… they are givin us free tickets for a cruise… it says it's like a gift for all of the Disney Channel Stars."_

"_Well, it sound interesting." commented Kevin "We should ask mom and…"_

_Joe interrupted him as he started jumping all around the room screaming "wE ARE GOING ON A CRUISE WE ARE GOING ON A CRUISE WE ARE GOING ON A CRUISE"_

"_Ok, if Joseph is so excited, I guess there's no problem…" sighed Kevin_

"_Yeah.. it's one week lasting. There's a big party the girst night and a big party the last night…__, and I suppose many of our friends from Disney Channel will go…" explained Nick.. looking strangely low._

_**Nick's POV**_

_I gotta admit a cruise sounds awesome… but the I realized I would have to meet her. Since we had broken up, every time we were around each other was completely ackward, and only for a few moments, since everytime we stayed close to her too much longer Joe was like "something stinks here" and he quickly ran way. Joe could never stand her, and since we weren't a couple anymore, he had stopped pretending he did…_

_So, the idea of spending one week on a boat with her didn't actually sound THAT great…_

_As if he could read my mind, Kevin looked at me._

"_So, it wouldn't be like really uncomfortable for Nick if she also went o on the cruise" he asked Joe_

_joe stopped jumping. We all knew who "she" was_

_Joe: I don't think so.. Nick is way to smart to be annoyed by his I'm-so-cool-and-pretty-and-i-am-sure-everyone-loves-me ex-girlfriend, right Nicky?It's like, if AJ went on that cruise, I'd probably not even see her…_

_-Don't call me Nicky – I answered – And I guess that if she actually goes, the cruise is beg enough to keep me apart from Miley…_

_**End of Flash Back**_

About half an hour later, the boys had finished up organizing their sutff on he bedroom. Or at leats Nick and Kevin had, while Joe just kept running atround and hiding in the "awesome" shower.

Joe: hey guys!! I just got a text from Demi!!

Demi Lovato was a really good friend of the boys since Camp Rock. She and Joe were especially close, so much that Nick and Kevin were always telling them they were in looooveee but couldn't admit it. They always denied it, and Demi was currently dating Cody Linley.

Just after they got the Disney letter, Demi had called Joe and asked him whereas they were going on the cruise. She said she and some of her friends we obviously going.

"Oh, what does she say" asked Nick, interested

"She's on board with her friend Selena Gomez and she wants us to meet them on the deck…" answered Joe

"I can't, I'm meeting someone, and no, I won't tell you who it is" said Kevin in a mysterious way… and left the room before his brothers could ask anything.

"That was weird" said Joe "So are you coming with me, Nicholas, or you rather stay hear?"

"I guess so, Joseph... Hanging with Demi and Selena will always be more itntereting than staying here and watch all the mess you've made"

Nick had met Selena on the DC Games, and although they had just talked a few times, Nick really liked her, since she was really cute and mature

As they were walking, Joe asked suddenly "So what do you think about Selena?"

"Why do you ask?" Nick actually loved watching Selena's show "Wizards of Waverly Place, although he'd never admit it, especially to Joe. "She's a good singer and a good actrees, I guess…"

"She is a major cutie" Joe didn't have any problem speaking up his mind "You know, Nicky, I think you two could really ht it of.. she'll have my total approval as your new girlfriend

Nick hit his older brother's shoulder

"C'mon Joe, I don't need your approval" but deep down, Nick really wanted to meet Selena again.

**With Demi and Selena**

The two girls were in a really good mood. The both really loved the ocean… and the Jonas Brothers.

"So what did Joe answer?" asked Selena, putting on her sunglsses. Demi smiled, happily

"They'll be here any minute… he'll call me in two minutes"

" ohhhhh" was all what Selena said, in a suspicious tone.

"Now what is that "ohhh" supposed to mean?" asked her Demi, although she already suspected what her friend meant.

"Nothing"

"Just say it, Selena"

"Ok" Selena too of her glasses and gave Demi her best i-know-everything-look "Ohhhh you still have such a big crush on Joe!!"

Demi hit her playfully on the shoulder

"I do not!! I , I used to, but I don't anymore…"

"It's ok if you do, Dems" smiled Selena, "He is a major hottie…"

"Well, he is… especially in a bathing suit" said Demi with a dreamy look on her eyes… they she realized what she was saying and shook her head "But you know I just broke up with Cody and that's all I can't think about right now…" added she in a sad voice

"Does Joe know you are not longer dating Cody?"

"He doesn't! And c'mon Selena! Stop talking about Joe or I'll Think you like him!" half-joked Demi

"And what if a do?" Demi gave Selena a shocked look.. and her friend just laughed "I'm kidding… he's like really cute but I don't think I could actually get to like-like him. Oh Dems, you should see your face!! You got sooo jealous!!"

Demi took a deep breath. "I did not!! Anyway, I'd like you not to tell him I broke up with Cody… yet. He'd ask lots of questions.. I know Joe… and it'd be really ackward"

Selena sighed "Ok, I won't tell Joe anything"

Demi held her breath as two strong arms hugged her shoulders and a voice whispered in her ear:

"You won't tell me what, exactly?"

**Selena's POV**

I think I had never seen Demi blush that much.

"Oh , you know.. it's a surprise, you'll find out later" she turned around and gave him a little kiss on the cheek "Hey, Joe" added, smiling

Joe is not exactly a pure-looks and no-brain guy… but he isn't also Mr Smart, so he didn't doubt Demi's answer and just laughed. After pulling out of her hug, he looked at me.

"Hey Selena" Joe approached me and gave me a bear-hug, which I gotta say felt reaaally good "You look stunning…" added he, giving me his best smile… omg that's a smile a girl could die for… C'mon, Selena, focus! You gotta anwer something

"HeY, Joe… thanks" I managed to say.

" C'mon, Joe, stop flirting with my friends… where are Kevin and Nick?" asked Demi, maybe a little annoyed

"Kevin was meeting some mysterious someone.. and Nick was coming with me and he got recognized by some crazy chick… he's just getting rid of her nicely… oh there he comes. Nic, over here!"

And there was Nick Jonas! OMG he was so hot… and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt… I was hyperventilating, and I tried to control myself when he approached us. I sure didn't want Nick Joans to think I was a obsessive fan or something…which I sadly was. It was probably the tenth time I saw him and I still couldn't help a little drowling. And the best part was that he got the whole pachage: body, brains, and personality. He was a major sweetheart, and such an intellectual…

**Nick's POV**

"You could have helped me, Joseph" I had to take like 10 pciutres with the girl till she let me go "Hey, Demi" I gave her a little hug… and the cought Selena staring at me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Selena. Fancy seeing you again" I leaned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I though she looked even prettier than usual, with her long black hair reflecting the light of the sun

"Yeah, it0s always nice to see you, Nick"

"Ohh Selena , Nick think I don't this, but did you know he's a big fan of your TV show? he loooooooves watching you"

I blushed, and so did Selena.

"Oh, leave your brothers alone, Joe. If you behave, I'll get an ice cream" Demi saved the situation. I felt really grateful.

**Joe's POV**

Ok, perhaps that was mean, but I really think Nick and Seelena would make a nice couple. Ok, the truth it's that I really want him to forget about Miley Cyrus. She was no good for him…

Anyway, I can be easily be bought by food, so when Demi offered me that that ice cream…

"I promise I'll be a good boy" I gave her my best abandoned-puppy look. She sighed "But what about a cookie? I'm now in a cookie, mood, you know… cookies ar ein the first floor…"

(the cruiser had 15 floors, pretty awesome, huh?)

"Ok, Joe. Are you guys coming?"

"I think I rather have that ice-cream" said Nick. He just has no good taste… it's sunset""" ice creams are for the morning… cookies for the sunset…

"I'll have some ice cream too… you go with Joe, Demi"

Nick and Selena are staying alone!! My plan to getthe together is working without em doing anything!! I'm soo great 

"Let's got, Demi!!" I grabbed her arm and ran to the Cookie Place.

--

that pretty much it..so… will Demi tell Joe she's now single.. and that she might still have a crush on him? will Nick and Selena become a couple? Is Miley on the cruiser? And who is Kevin's mysterious date?? Find out on the next Chapter… "When your Ex appears"


End file.
